Second Chances
by Danny's hottie
Summary: I cant do a summary. all i can say is that i wrote this BEFORE aftershock pt 2. so it will be a whole lot different than the epsoide.


This is my first Teen Titans fic. It's very sad, but turns out good in the end. It's sad like My brothers keeper from DP.

Disclaimer: I am trying desperately to get this done before the new episode This story will be very closely related to the new episode (though it has not aired yet.) I just wanted to see how good I can do the second half of "Aftershock" Sorry if the story is a little fast, I will fix that later.

Terra gets her second chance when she just could not destroy Beast Boy. She re-joins the titans to help defeat Slade once and for all, but she pays the ultimate price. Without the help of Terra, the titans can not defeat Slade, or can they?

"Now finish him off" Slade said to Terra. "Terra, why?" said Beast boy. Terra was about to destroy Beast boy, then she lowered her hands. "I can't do it" said Terra. "but I can" said Slade.

Slade tried to take control of Terra. "Beast boy… the suit… Slade can control it…"said Terra. Beast boy turned him self into a vicious dog and tore the suit apart. "Beast boy.. You saved me.. But why? Asked Terra. "that's what friends are for." said Beast boy.

"You mean?"

"yea"

"oh thank you beast boy." said Terra.

"There she is.. Beast boy were here…" said Robin

"Azrath Metriom Zin.."

"Raven stop, I broke his grip" said Beast Boy

"I am not so sure I understand, is she still evil or is she good now?" asked Starfire

"She is Evil, always has been always will be" said Raven

"Please let me explain… that suit I wore…I ..It was Slade who was doing most of it.. He controlled me.." said Terra

"And why should we believe that?" asked Cyborg

"Well I would not be here talking to you would I?" asked Terra

"You know she does have a point" said BB

"Now I have a plan to defeat Slade, he does not stand a chance against 6 of us." said Terra.

"Whoa wait.. Who said you were a titan.?" asked Cyborg

"You have to trust me." said Terra

"And why should we do that? You betrayed us Terra, you betrayed us!"

"Robin take it easy" said Beast boy

"Why? She's nothing but a traitor" said Robin

"Listen Slade will kill us all if you don't listen to my plan." said Terra.

"Ok were listening" said Robin

"We need to plan a group attack, as I said he does not stand a chance against 6 of us. Plus he is 200 robots short now and he only has 10 left." said Terra

"You know she does have.."

"Beast boy shut it." said Cyborg

"Alright, but this is your last chance to redeem yourself." said Robin.

"Ok, Slade had planed to annihilate you at 8, but if we sneak in around 7 he will still be making plans. Said Terra.

"So how do we know this isn't all a trap, to get us to go with her?" asked Raven.

"I don't work for Slade anymore! I've been through too much"

The titans looked at each other in confusement. Terra lifted up her shirt a little revealing a giant scar on her back.

"Slade did this to me, he did it.. He did it because… I would not hurt Beast Boy." Terra said.

"I still don't trust her" said Raven

"Yea this could still a trap" said Cyborg

"Sorry Terra, we just don't trust you" said Robin

"Fine, Terra and I will go defeat Slade, without you help. Come on Terra" said BB

BB and Terra left for Slade's. BB tried to plan a sneak attack on Slade but it did not work.

Slade hit beast boy, he landed near Terra.

"Apprentice, finish him off, I command you" said Slade

"No, your not the boss of me anymore" said Terra

Terra hit Slade with some large rocks, but he got right back up.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me Terra. Now you pay the consequences" said Slade

Slade picked up a rock and threw it on top of Terra.

"Terra, no!" shouted Beast Boy

Beast boy started crying and did not notice Slade coming up from behind him.

Slade carried a large rock toward Beast Boy. He looked up just to see it come down. Beast boy thought he was a goner. Then the rock slowly moved away. Beast boy knew Terra was buried under the rock, or was she? The rock flew up in the air.

"No one, and I mean No one, hurts my friend"

"Terra!?" shouted beast boy

Terra flung the rock toward Slade and hit him head on.

Slade was trapped underneath the giant rock.

"Apprentice help me" said Slade

"I told you I don't work for you anymore" said Terra as she threw more rocks at Slade.

Slade's hand was trembling then all became quiet.

"Terra, you saved my life" said Beast Boy

"Just returning the favor. Remember it was you who got me away from Slade." said Terra

The friends laughed.

TO BE CONTUNIED

Well how was that part I? I hope to write more for this. I don't care if what I wrote is different from the new episode. Even if something happens to Terra in the new episode, she will still be in my stories as a titan.


End file.
